Le monde à l'envers
by nephilimgreeneyed
Summary: Et si l'auteur de Half-Blood Angel recevait la visite du maître des potions ... Warning: contient fessée


Il était tard et comme d'habitude nephilimgreeneyed s'agitait beaucoup pour préparer ces oraux. Entre film, fanfic et série, celle-ci peinait à se mettre dedans. Elle décidait que pour passer le temps, et prendre une pose quand bien même elle n'aurait pas avancé sur ces révisions de regarder un film et peut-être même jouer un peu à Pokémon. Entre la pile de document qui ornait son bureau, son PC et sa console … le choix était vite fait. Elle enfila son casque avant de commencer à jouer sur sa console, elle avançait dans le jeu de façon régulière, pas d'encombre rien lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. Il n'était pas dans le jeu mais bien réel. La peur commença à la prendre dans ces entrailles. Elle s'en allait voir, ce n'était peut-être pas grand chose, dit-elle. Elle lâcha sa console pour descendre les escaliers avec un balai à la main.

Une voix grave se faisait entendre, une voix en colère qui semblait marmonner des choses bien incompréhensible. Je m'enfermais dans la chambre, faisant le moins de bruit possible, comme une idiote j'avais oublié mon téléphone sur mon bureau. Les pas se rapprochaient, j'avais peur, je ne savais pas ce qu'il fallait faire. J'étais dans mon placard, priant que personne ne me trouve qu'il s'en aille … plein de chose commençait à se passer dans ma tête, trop de chose, allais-je mourir ? Allais-je être violé ?

Les pas se faisaient de plus en plus proche encore et encore plus proche. Mon cœur manqua un battement lorsque je vis la porte s'ouvrir. J'avais les yeux grands ouvert, surprise et choqué … je dormais ? Non, je ne dormais pas, j'étais réveillée, je le savais.

L'homme qui me dominait me saisit le bras avant de me tirer vers lui et de me faire asseoir sur mon lit. J'étais sous le choc, je … j'essayais de reprendre mes esprits sans grand succès

Oh ces moldus, gronda-t-il, buvez avant que vous nous fassiez une crise ! Ordonna-t-il

Vous … vous n'êtes pas réel ! Je … non ! Dis-je sous le choc, je … c'est une blague, mes potes m'ont fait une blague ? Ce n'est pas marrant ! M'offusquai-je

Rassurez-vous jeune fille, dit-il avec un rictus mauvais, ceci n'est pas une blague, j'ai plusieurs choses à régler avec vous ! Dit-il sévèrement, vous semblez être une fan de la discipline que j'administre à Lily, vous allez être contente de goûter à votre propre remède ! Informa-t-il

Je n'ai rien fait ! Protesta-t-elle

Même si l'auteur ne voulut pas dire cela c'était la seule chose qui sortie, elle se retrouvait face au terrifiant prof de potion de Poudlard, qui la dominait pleinement. Il n'avait apparemment pas apprécié le ton qu'elle employa pour le répondre car celui-ci lui lança un regard sévère.

Je vous conseille de vous calmer, dit-il sévèrement, nous ne voulons pas aggraver les choses !

…, celle-ci suivit son conseil et se tut elle se demandait ce que celui-ci le voulait.

Il commença à faire le tour de sa chambre, elle était rangée, très propre, au moins c'était un point positif. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur son bureau, il prit le planning de ces révisions d'oraux avant de se tourner vers elle qui rougissait maintenant. Il regarda l'ordinateur et la console qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de fermer. Le film était en pose et le jeu encore en route. Elle baissa les yeux trop honteuses pour affronter son regard

Qu'est-ce ? Demanda-t-il curieux en lui montrant le planning

Un … un planning de révision, répondit-elle doucement

Et le suivez-vous ? Demanda-t-il

Plus ou moins, répondit-elle

Plus ou moins n'est pas une réponse, dit-il sévèrement, oui ou non ?

Non ! Dit-elle alors qu'elle était incapable de mentir avec lui dans la même pièce que lui, mais c'est pas grave, j'ai encore le temps de …

De tirer au flan, petite feignasse ! Gronda-t-il, ce n'est pas ainsi que vous réussirez vos oraux ! Dit-il sévèrement. Bien que je ne sois pas ici pour cela, je pense aussi vous recadrer pour vos études !

Je … pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Demanda-t-elle

Vos écrits … beaucoup de personne se plaignent de ce que vous faites vivre à vos personnages ! Votre sadisme ! Bien que je ne les apprécie pas, vous faites beaucoup parler de vous dans le monde des sorciers Dit-il calmement, j'étais été missionné pour vous recadrer ! Dit-il, vous allez goûter à la discipline que j'administre à ma fille ! Dit-il

Quoi ? Dit-elle en reculant sur le lit, non !

Il tira une chaise avant de demander à nephilimgreeneyed de se lever, chose qu'elle ne fit pas !

La liberté d'expression est une chose protégée dans ce monde, dit-elle, j'écris ce que je veux quand je veux !

Pas au détriment de vos études ou même des sentiments des autres ! Dit-il

Mais allez vous faire voir, gronda-t-elle vexée de se faire attaqué

Elle s'en allait vers la porte lorsque ces jambes refusaient de bouger. Un horrible goût de savon apparut dans sa bouche alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard. De sa baguette il la dirigea au coin sans la moindre difficulté, elle pestait dans son coin alors que lui était assis et le temps d'attendre qu'elle se calme commença à regarder un peu son travail … la malheureuse avait laissé son relevé de note sur le bureau, les notes n'étaient pas fameuses … il pouvait lire les appréciations des professeur et riait à son tour. Il remarquait d'innombrable absence … beaucoup d'absence … il jetait un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme avant de reporter son attention à la copie.

Êtes vous calmé ? Demanda-t-il

Oui très, répondit-elle ironiquement, pour me prendre une raclée par la chauve-souris des cachot, termina-t-elle en accentuant le dernier mot, super !

Il se saisit de sa baguette pour que d'un geste de la baguette il tira sur son oreille. Celle-ci voulait être forte mais sa détermination s'ébranlait rapidement, elle qui n'avait jamais été fessée de sa vie, n'aurait jamais penser l'être un homme … l'homme qu'elle admirait dans Harry Potter. Celui-ci lui demanda de se retourner, elle observa qu'il y avait sur son lit une brosse qui ne lui appartenait pas et qui semblait lourde. Il l'ordonna de prendre la brosse et d'approcher.

Attendez ! Demanda-t-elle, je pense que nous sommes deux adultes, j'ai 24 ans, je suis assez mature pour apprendre de mes erreurs, dites moi juste ce qui clochait ! Demanda-t-elle en restant près du lit

Vos notes me prouve le contraire jeune fille, vous êtes adulte au regard de la loi mais pour moi vous n'êtes qu'une petite gamine insignifiante qui ne mérite qu'une bonne punition pour son mauvais comportement, maintenant venez ici ! Ordonna-t-il alors qu'il remontait sa manche, tout de suite

Je dois me réveiller si je rêve ! Ce … non ! Dit-elle approchant, vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! Je … je vous admire en plus, tenta-t-elle de passer par la case flatterie. J'ai lu tout les livres … et je ne suis pas la seule à faire des fan !

Bien que j'aime les flatteries, cela ne marche pas ! Dit-il sévèrement, pour l'instant c'est de vous que nous parlons alors venez ici immédiatement avant que je ne me fâche ! Si vous avez lu les livres vous devez êtes au courant qu'il n'est pas bon de me mettre en colère ! Gronda-t-il

Elle ne devait pas être aussi terrible que celle que nephilimgreeneyed décrivait dans ces histoires, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Celle-ci poussa un petit soupir lorsqu'elle sentit mon pantalon et sa culotte descendre. Elle rougissait de honte mais ce n'était pas seule chose qui allait rougir. La première claque tomba et elle put l'encaisser sans difficulté, elle ne pouvait pas en dire de même des autres. Elle commençait à flancher après une bonne dizaine, elle ne se rendait pas compte mais ces larmes se faisait silencieuse

Pourquoi êtes vous puni ? Demanda-t-il en continuant les claques

Je – mauvaise écriture – pas bien, pleurait-elle

Mais encore ? Demanda-t-il

Ins – insolente ! Répondit-elle

Et ? Demanda-t-il encore

Pas – sais pas ! Pleurait elle maintenant

Réfléchissez jeune fille, nous pouvons y passer la nuit ! Dit-il sévèrement

Pas – pas – pas – sais pas ! Dit-elle a nouveau

Si je dois le dire pour vous cela ira de mal en pis ! Menaça-t-il

Pas – pas – sais pas, dit-elle à nouveau

Pour votre fainéantise, dit-il en l'accompagnant de plusieurs claques bien plus douloureuse que les autres, votre manque de sérieux et vos mauvaises notes ! Termina-t-il avec plusieurs claques tranchantes.

Ces fesses étaient passé d'un pâle à un rose profond mais il était loin du rouge. Il la laissa se calmer, le temps qu'elle reprenne ces esprits. Elle qui croyait son calvaire fini, elle était loin du compte. Alors qu'elle cherchait à se lever sa main la retint sur ces genoux.

Nous n'avons encore terminé, dit-il en posant la brosse sur ces pauvres fesses, cela mérite au moins quelques coups de brosse, dit-il sarcastiquement

Professeur, supplia-t-elle

Il leva la main et laissa la brosse retomber lourdement sur ces pauvres fesses qui n'en pouvaient plus. Elle se remise à pleurer ouvertement, abandonnant toute résistance, rien ne l'importait maintenant, elle présentait ces excuses encore et encore, elle espérait qu'il termine car elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Il avait terminé depuis un moment. Une fois calme, il la permise de se lever avant de l'ordonner de s'installer sur le lit.

Bien, j'espère à ne pas renouveler la leçon, dit-il sévèrement. Vous allez immédiatement vous mettre au lit et commencer à réviser vos oraux sérieusement, ordonna-t-il, si vous ne les réussissez pas je vous ferais sentir mon mécontentement et la fessée de ce soir ne sera rien comparé à celle que je vous administrerai, me suis-je bien fait comprendre jeune fille ?

Oui Monsieur, dit-elle en reniflant

Alors qu'il était sur le point de partir, il s'arrêta à la porte se retournant vers la jeune fille

Merci pour moi et Lily, dit-il sincèrement avant de disparaître.


End file.
